<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The past is no longer yours; the future is not yet in your power by LaDeeDa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23359057">The past is no longer yours; the future is not yet in your power</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaDeeDa/pseuds/LaDeeDa'>LaDeeDa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Couch Cuddles, Established Relationship, F/M, It's All in the Name (Take #1), Kisses, Living Together, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Slightly Aged up, Usagi and Mamoru are living together</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:48:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23359057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaDeeDa/pseuds/LaDeeDa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Usagi and Mamoru take their relaxation rituals very seriously these days what with the chaos of being defenders of the Earth who also need to work and pay rent, one of these rituals is to watch the sunset together on the two-seater on their balcony. Tonight Usagi reflects on where they started and what they know is still to come, Mamoru clears her mind of worry with cuddles and kisses.</p>
<p>In this fic they are slightly aged up and living together as young adults.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>It's All in the Name (Take #1)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The past is no longer yours; the future is not yet in your power</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungle_ride/gifts">jungle_ride</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A soft breeze ran along Usagi’s pale skin, comforting and soothing. She and Mamoru had been relaxing on the two-seater on the balcony of their small apartment since the sun had begun to set, watching the colours change and taking deep, cleansing breaths of clear air. A daily block of time squeezed into their hectic schedules to simply sit, think, and be together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their relaxation rituals had become more and more sacred as their lives became more chaotic, Usagi didn’t like to think too hard about how they would continue to handle the full-time position of defenders of the Earth while simultaneously attempting to lead ‘normal’ adult lives as a couple. They simply took it one day at a time and so far that had worked. But things were always changing for them, weren’t they?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She didn’t voice her concerns to Mamoru, no doubt he had similar thoughts that he kept to himself. He would never wish to worry her, he knew how much she already over-thought everything. Instead, she glanced up at him, savouring his handsome face, straight jaw and slim neck. Before he could notice her watching him she quickly pulled her gaze back to the sunset. As long as she could feel his body pressed against hers she knew she would be okay, that they would keep fighting and winning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His arm around her tightened, as though he could read her swirling thoughts. He was always so intuitive to her feelings, he could probably feel her tensing beside him. His hand began to stroke at her side comfortingly, maintaining his easy stare at the sunset, and she buried her cheek into his crisp shirt, inhaling his clean scent. Her perfect gentleman.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It would have been impossible to imagine when her crumpled test paper landed on his head all those years ago that they would grow into two halves of a single whole.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A soft giggle escaped her at the memory, ‘study harder, dumpling head’ ringing through her mind and sending forth an unstoppable wave of laughter. How naive she had been! Although she could admit that maybe in her younger years she had been a little lazy… just a tiny bit! Once she started trying it turned out she was rather bright, all she needed was a kick in the butt from Luna…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mamoru hummed to himself and glanced down with a twinkle in his eyes, “What’s so funny?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You.” She said simply.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He smiled warmly and she laughed a little more, they had been a strange pair back then. She supposed they were still quite strange now… it wasn’t as though she could explain to her work colleagues that her boyfriend, the junior doctor, was once a prince in a previous life where she herself was Princess of the Moon Kingdom, that one day they would be married, have a daughter and rule as King and Queen. Oh, and they can both transform into super soldiers to fight evil.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The mere thought of the looks on her colleagues faces almost had her sputtering again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I must be a comedic genius if I can make you laugh without saying anything.” Mamoru mused, stroking his hand over her waist gently again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It was something you said a long time ago.” She explained, clutching in closer to his chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“When we first met,” She said quietly, “I was thinking about how you called me dumpling head.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He chuckled quietly, “That’s still a rather accurate description, I think.” he said with a smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Usagi tapped her chin delicately with her index finger, feigning a hard thought, “I also remember thinking you were a weirdo.” she added.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mamoru frowned, “That’s not so accurate.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Usagi laughed again, climbing fully into his lap and resting her head against his wide chest. It wasn’t chilly but she wiggled in as close as possible, tucking herself into him like the perfect puzzle pieces joining together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Either way,” She mumbled into his collar, “I’m glad we met.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Me too.” He agreed, pecking a quick kiss to her cheek and turning his gaze back to the stunning swath of colours adorning the sky.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The word ‘again’ hung in the air but neither acknowledged it, they often compartmentalised talk of Silver Millenium into small bursts when their brains could handle discussing their previous and future lives. They had so much to think about and deal with and fight against in their ‘normal’ human lives it could cause headaches thinking about who they had once been, who they were destined to be.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So often Usagi craved these moments of affection and normalcy, where they could simply exist together in spite of everything constantly shifting and changing around them, working always to throw them off balance and catch them off guard. She appreciated nothing more than she did a few moments of peace and quiet in her precious Mamoru’s arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They had to treasure and use these times as much as they could or they would not be able to focus when it came time to fight, to protect, to stand tall side-by-side and defend the Earth. So much was always at stake, no threat small or insignificant, they had to be permanently wary and ready for action. Otherwise they-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A gentle kiss to the crown of her head washed all thoughts from it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you, Usako.” Mamoru murmured into her hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Usagi forgot what she had been thinking about, probably for the best anyway.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>